Conventionally, a damper apparatus including a pair of first plates rotating around a rotation axis, a second plate including a portion positioned between the pair of first plates and a friction material generating a friction torque (resistance torque) in a case where the pair of first plates and the second plate rotate relative to each other around the rotation axis is known (for example, refer to Patent document 1).